


Ice and Snow

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: “I hate this planet,” he said, shuddering deeper into his uniform.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Ice and Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



“I hate this planet,” he said, shuddering deeper into his uniform.

“Well, you only have yourself to blame,” Poe said, somewhat bitterly, and turned from the fire that he’d been attempting to build. “If you hadn’t crash landed your ship-”

“Excuse me,” he said, greatly insulted. “If you hadn’t crash landed _your_ ship-”

“If we hadn’t both crash landed our ships, due to an absurd dick measuring contest that I _really_ should be better than by now, none of this would’ve happened.” Poe finished for him, and rolled his eyes into the bargain. It was annoying, how the man could look attractive even when scornful. “So technically it’s both our faults, I guess.”

“Hah!”

“But mainly yours.”

He laughed bitterly, and attempted to huddle into his uniform again. It worked about as well as the last time. His uniform hadn’t been made for weathering an ice planet. He wasn’t really sure what it’d been made for, besides looking impressive, but the base fact was that it was going to be no help in this situation.

Which meant… “We’re in trouble, aren’t we?”

“Oh, you’re just noticing?” Poe snapped, sugar sweet, and then let out a heavy sigh. He watched as the man passed a hand over his face, heaved a heavy sounding groan into his palm. “No, it’s a downright terrible situation to tell truth. We’ve got no transport, no ability to start a fire and if I’m not wrong a storm is closing in. And, worse than that, it’s at least a day or so before anybody is going to notice that I’m gone and send help.”

“Typical rebel inefficiency,” he sneered, but couldn’t hold it for long. He hated to admit it, but he was too cold to maintain his usual level of superiority. “Unfortunately it’s at least half a day before anybody will notice that I’m gone, and maybe even longer before they actually decide to do something about it.”

“If they decide to do anything about it at all,” Poe said wryly, flashed a smirk. “From what I know about the order there are going to be roughly a dozen subordinates thrilled at a sudden job opportunity opening up.”

“Perhaps. We do tend to specifically recruit the upwardly mobile.” He has to admit, though he’s loathe to give Poe even that much. “...We’re going to die here unless we do something, aren’t we?”

“Probably,” Poe admitted, that wry smirk still upon his face. He wore the expression of a man resigned to the universe kicking him on a regular basis, and offering little to no apology afterwards. “Almost certainly, considering that I can’t think of anything we can do.”

“Typical-”

“Rebel laziness? Rebel carelessness? Rebel hopelessness?” Poe, at least, glared at him for that. He didn’t like the man, but a part of him still revelled at the sight of such animation. “Nah, the order are the ones who are lazy and careless and lack all hope. You don’t get to insult me for being a realist about this shitty situation, that’s just not fair.”

“I wasn’t going to insult you, Dameron,” he said wearily, and took care to hide a smile at Poe’s incredulous snort in response. “I was simply going to point out that there are certain things we can do, if we’re just intelligent enough to actually consider them.”

He was expecting Poe to laugh outright at that, or return to barking out insults at a thoroughly tiresome speed. Instead the man only frowned at him thoughtfully. “What do you mean? You don’t… Have secret fire starting powers, do you?”

“Do I look like I have secret fire starting powers?” He asked icily, and held up a hand before Poe could regale him with a thousand unfounded fantasies. “No, don’t answer that. Please, my sanity couldn’t take it. What I _meant_ was that there are other ways to get warm than fire, such as sharing body heat.”

That got him an incredulous stare, but even that was far better than he’d been expecting. He’d been _expecting_ Poe to pull a gun. “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“You want us to _snuggle_?”

“‘Want’ is a strong word,” he said quellingly. “As is, ah, ‘ _Snuggle_.’ But I will be honest here, Dameron, neither of our desires seem the most important thing at this point in time. I don’t want to die and throw the order into disarray, and I am willing to do a great deal to avoid that. What about you?”

“Oh, I downright want to throw the order into disarray. So that’s hardly a problem for me,” Poe said, as flippant as ever… But then hesitated. The man wasn’t stupid, as much as he hated to admit it, and he knew what was at stake just as intimately as him.

He opened his mouth, to fruitlessly argue the point a little more before the eventual capitulation to the inevitable, but to his surprise he didn’t need to. Poe huffed once more at the look on his face, and then marched across the cave and threw himself down besides him on the packed snow. The warmth of his arms was a revelation, delicious even after just a few hours without proper heat.

“We don’t talk about this when we get off planet.” Poe said, trying to sound reluctant even as his embrace tightened. “What happens on the ice planet of death stays on the ice planet of death, right?”

“Agreed,” he said haughtily. But couldn’t resist the urge to shuffle slightly sideways, to lean into Poe’s tight embrace and appreciate the warmth for just a few moments more.


End file.
